21
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: Bella toma el bus escolar y se topa con Edward Cullen su compañero de clases y amor secreto, -¿que numero de boleto te tocó? - 21 -respondió la chica; -bueno Bells creo que sabes lo que significa…


Los personajes le pertenecen solo a Meyer, yo solo se los pido prestados un ratito…

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

Genial mamá había descompuesto su coche y papá tenia guardia en la estación de policía, por lo que tuve que ir a la escuela en autobús. Realmente no me molesta ir en bus, nunca me quejo lo juro, y para una adolescente de 14 años no quejarse es muy difícil en estos tiempos, pero mi día no pudo haber sido peor.

Flash back.

Me disponía a bajar del autobús cuando a "Lauren M." como se hacia llamar, me empujo del hombro haciendo tirar mis libros.

-Upss como lo siento Swan, no te vi- dijo haciendo la voz muy sínica.

-En realidad Lauren, nadie la ve nunca- se rio Jessica, la otra ladilla*, mientras caminaba detrás de "la reina L.M".

-¿Estas bien cariño?- me pregunto Kathy la conductora del bus.

-Si claro.

-Hoy será un buen día Bella Swan cambia esa carita de mal humor, ya casi suena la campana ve a clases pequeña.

-Nos vemos en un rato Kathy- le grite dirigiéndome al salón de clases.

"Hoy será un buen día", como hay gente _tan positiva_, porque mi día iba de mal en peor; mi primera clase Cálculo realmente fue horrible, entendí nada y para colmo examen sorpresa; Ingles, no me fue tan mal; Gramática e Historia pasaron la prueba y al fin la hora del receso había llegado.

Me dirigí a la cafetería a ver que encontraba de comer un pedazo de pastel de chocolate serian de mi alivio.

-Hola Bella, no te he visto en todo el día ¿donde andas escondida amiga?- Alice Cullen mi única y mejor amiga había llegado a rescatarme.

-Hola Alie, ya ves esquivando a la bola de taradas que tanto fastidian mi existencia.

-Tu tranquila Bellie Ellie, ignóralas eso les duele mas, solo que si algo te hacen no dudes en decirme que súper Alie estará al rescate- dijo mi amiga dándome un abrazo.

-¿Ya comiste súper Alie?

-Nop, te estoy esperando Bella, ya te guarde un asiento en nuestra mesa.

-Alice sabes que odio comer ahí, no te ofendas Emmet es genial y me llevo súper con _tu Jasper_ pero me incomoda la presencia de tu hermano Edward, además Rosalie me odia… y no olvides al club "morimos por Edward Cullen" cuya presidenta Tanya me detesta con toda el alma y le fascina hacerme sentir mal cada ves que quiero intentar comer.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no dejare que nada te pase amiga ¿vamos?

-Vamos Alice…

Nos dirigimos a la mesa para tomar asiento.

-Hey Bella, ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?- pregunto Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice, estaba apunto de cumplir 17 pero aparentaba tener mas de 20 y a pesar de eso tenia alma de un niño 10; nos llevábamos muy bien era como mi hermano mayor.

-Hola grandulón, mi día apesta así de simple y eso que aun no termina.

-Vamos Bells no puede ser tan malo, ya veras que un día que empieza mal nunca termina del mismo modo, algo bueno pasará hoy ya lo verás- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras robaba un pedazo de mi sándwich.

-Mmm ju…- ese murmullo era Rosalie, su novia que por cierto no me tragaba para nada, ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea.

-Concuerdo con totalmente con Emmet, faltan 3 clases mas y nos vamos a casa Bella todo puede cambiar- Jasper hermano gemelo de Rosalie, compañero de clases de Edward, amor platónico de Alice y mi mejor amigo de la escuela.

-Eso espero Jazz… sino pues ya… a la fregada todo seré un ornitorrinco- respondí antes de comer mi pedazo de pastel.

-¿De casualidad te llamaras Perry y serás un agente secreto?- me pregunto una voz sexy y aterciopelada a mis espaldas, _su voz_.

El pedazo de pastel que ya estaba en mi boca se quedo atorado en mi garganta, provocando que comenzara a toser y faltándome aire.

-Rayos Bella lo siento, no quise espantarte, perdona- Edward ya estaba detrás de mi dándome pequeños golpes en la espalda.

-¡Ya Edward la vas a matar! ¿Bella estas bien? Tose mirando hacia arriba amiga, tú tranquila.

-Estoy bien Alice- le conteste tosiendo solo un poco- no te preocupes Edward, fue culpa mía, sabemos que soy torpe.

-Eso ni dudarlo- respondió Rosalie.

-Rose ya por favor, Bella casi se nos muere aquí por culpa de Eddie, no le eches mas fuego a la leña- respondió Emmet.

-Es leña al fuego idiota, y no quiero pelear contigo Emm por culpa de alguien nos vemos chicos… adiós niña.

-No le hagas caso Bells, mi hermana esta loca- intento darme ánimos Jasper.

-Yo nada le hice jazz se me hace injusto, ¿Por qué estará así conmigo?

-Celos- respondió Edward muy bajo pero solo yo pude oírle. ¿Rosalie Hale celosa de mí?

El timbre del fin del receso sonó, todos nos levantamos para ir a clase, por suerte Jasper no había cursado literatura y ambos compartíamos la clase, además de que él siempre me daba ánimos para seguir adelante en mi tormentosa vida, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a esperar para decirle a "ya sabes quien", "ya sabes que" Jazz?

-Bella no grites que alguien te puede oír- me contesto mi amigo algo colorado.

-Nadie nos va a escuchar, además mira casi no hay nadie en el salón ni siquiera el señor Kent a llegado.

-Jóvenes, el señor Kent se ha reportado enfermo tienen la hora libre- una prefecta entro a dar la noticia.

-Genial, ven Jasper vamos a dar una vuelta y así hablamos mas tranquilos sale.

Caminamos por los jardines frente a las canchas de basketball, nos sentamos bajo un árbol mientras veíamos los entrenamientos.

-Ahora que no hay quien te oiga puedes hablas Jasper te escucho…

-No se que hacer Bells, ella me gusta mucho, en serio, pero creo que yo a ella no del todo…

-Es obvio que le gustas, ella aun no me dice nada, pero veo la cara que hace cuando la saludas de beso, platicas con ella o solo la ves, además le da algo de celos vernos juntos, ella no va a dar un paso hasta estar muy segura, pero tu si debes hacerlo.

-¿Tu crees que Alice me corresponda?

-Estoy más que segura, hazme caso.

-¿Y entonces porque carambas no haces tu lo mismo con "ya sabes quien"?

-Porque yo para él no existo, míralo Jasper- le dije apuntando discretamente a uno de los chicos que estaban entrenando - él es uno de los mas populares de la escuela, es el capitán del equipo, es tan guapo, caballeroso, tiene un cuerpo de envida, su cabello cobrizo es único, todo el es perfecto…

Y mírame a mi, soy una niña de 14 años, soy tan "x" pálida, flacucha, simple, INVISIBLE, no nacimos para estar juntos.

-Isabella jamás vuelvas a decirte así, estas a punto de cumplir 15 obviamente aun tu cuerpo esta cambiando, no eres simple, tienes unos ojos muy lindos, tu cabello es tan genial, también yo soy pálido pero no por eso soy "x", y hablas de él como si fuera todo un chico fuera de tu alcance acaba de cumplir 16 años, nadie es perfecto.

-Como sea Jazz, tal ves en otra vida cuando ambos seamos bellos cisnes podamos estar juntos.

-Jajaja hay amiga Bella tu siempre con tus ocurrencias, ojala un día encuentres a un chico que te ame por todo lo que eres- dijo dándome un gran abrazo- vamos que la hora ya casi termina, ¿tienes la siguiente clase con Alie verdad?

-Si química, ¿gustas acompañarme?

-¿Y todavía preguntas? Vamos- contesto mientras caminábamos a mi próxima clase.

-Ojala pronto se lo digas Jazz- le dije antes de entrar al salón.

-¿Decirle que a quien?- de pronto Alie salió de la nada.

-Lo que pasa es que Jazz necesita créditos extra para un trabajo de literatura, y le estoy diciendo que no deje pasar mas el tiempo con el señor Kent.

-Bella tiene toda la razón Jasper, no dejes pasar el tiempo- le contesto tan inocentemente Alice.

-Si creo que lo haré, nos vemos luego chicas, adiós Alie- Jazz se despidió con un beso de Alice y se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso Alice?- le pregunte a mi amiga toda colorada.

-No lo sé, pero ¿apoco no es lindo?

-Definitivo Jasper es el chico de tu vida.

-Lo se Bells, ya nos vi casándonos en París y teniendo 2 preciosos niños Julieta y Thomas- dijo mi amiga con un gran suspiro y sentándose en su lugar.

-Vaya tu si que vuelas amiga.

-No vuelo Bella, lo he visto.

-Claro, claro…

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí es la chica invisible y mi adorada cuñada Alicia!- esa maldita voz chillona solo podía ser de alguien…

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- respondimos mi amiga y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Oh solo vine a saludarte a ti cuñadita; es una pena que no te ahogaras de verdad Bellatonta, lastima que mi Eddie no te asustara un poco más.

-Tanya tú jamás, óyeme bien tú y tu bola de chicles artificiales, JAMAS serás novia de mi hermano, así que déjanos a mi amiga Bella y a mi en paz.

-Eso quisieras duende, vámonos chicas….

Oh no "duende" no era una palabra para referirte a Alice eso solo trae mas problemas, vi la cora de mi amiga ponerse roja de coraje, unos segundos después una sonrisa muy MUY malvada comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

-Sea lo que sea Alice que estas tramando puede ser muy peligroso…

-Nadie se mete con el dúo dinámico "AliBell" amiga.

-¿Desde cuando tenemos un nombre? Aunque a decir verdad _AliBell_ suena muy bien, que buena imaginación tienes Alice.

-Gracias Bella, y ahora ¿quieres vengarte de las barbies artificiales?

-Puede ser peligroso amiga, no quiero un reporte por esto.

-Créeme que ese reporte no será para nosotras…

La clase continuo como si nada, la señorita Mackenzie nos enseño a mezclar ciertas sustancias para crear un perfume. Gracias a la habilidad de Alie para encontrar buenas flores y ser maravillosa en química el perfume que hicimos tenia un olor delicioso.

-Señoritas Cullen y Swan muy bien por ustedes, alguien tendrá un 2 puntos extra este día- nos felicito la maestra- y ahora que terminaron, ¿pueden ayudar al equipo de la señorita Denali? Las pobres están perdidas.

-No se preocupe miss con gusto iré a ayudarlas- contesto "muy inocentemente" mi amiga.

La maestra se fue y el plan "la venganza de las chicas dulces" comenzaba a funcionar, según Alie.

-Bella tu distraes a Tanya y a Jessica con la explicación y yo me ocupo de Lauren es tan cabeza hueca que si le digo como mezclar formulas para obtener un Channel N.5 lo hará.

-Solo no me metas en problemas "Alicia" por favor- le dije a mi amiga.

-Lo prometo Bells.

El plan fue mas que sencillo les explique a tonta 1 y 2 como se deben descomponer ciertos elementos para mezclar y obtener un buen olor; Alice le explicaba a tonta 3 como mezclar directamente.

-Y eso es todo chicas, ya tienen un buen perfume- termino Alice.

-Oh futura cuñadita huele delicioso gracias, y a ti también Bellietontie…

-Si, si Tanya como digas, vamos Bella que ya va a terminar la clase.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares y vimos como las 3 chicas se ponían el perfume por todo el cuerpo.

-Bien clase dejen todo en su lugar, nos vemos la próxima clase con su reporte por favor.

-Vámonos Alie, antes de que se haga tarde- le dije tomando mi mochila y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-No tienen idea de que el "bonito olor" en unos cuantos minutos se convertirá en uno desagradable- dijo riéndose- ups creo que olvide mi libreta en el salón, rayos debo volver

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunte.

-No, no te preocupes, ¡te veo a la hora de la salida amiga!- me grito corriendo por el pasillo.

Biología la última y temida clase, ¿Por qué? Oh si la compartía con Edward Cullen mi amor platónico…

Me dirigí a la mesa que normalmente ocupaba, la última del salón me senté en mi lugar, mientras esperaba que todos entraran al salón, mi cabeza estaba encima de la mesa por lo que no veía nada gracias a mi mata de cabello.

-Hola Bella- esa hermosa voz de nuevo.

-Hola Edward- le respondí sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Algo, creo que tengo principios de migraña.

-Eso es algo serio para una chica como tu, no te compliques la vida Bells, no es tan asquerosa como parece. Además ya casi terminan las clases anímate hoy puede ser un buen día

-Eso me han dicho todo el día muchas personas, pero no parece ser que cambie Edward, pero gracias por darme ánimos.

-De nada Bells cuando gustes… - un silencio incomodo parecía formarse, _que esperaban no sabia ni que tema de conversación tener con mi chico perfecto_- ¿por cierto quien huele tan bien?

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunte alzando la cabeza para ver lo que decía, _Edward estaba ¿olfateando en el aire?_

-Alguien huele realmente bien aquí… espera un minuto- se acerco muy despacio a mi, mi cara no tenia precio, hasta un tomate del supermercado tenia un color mas pálido, su nariz se acerco peligrosamente a mi cuello.

-Dios Bella hueles realmente…

-Señor Cullen quiere dejar el cuello de la señorita Swan, creo que ella también se lo agradecerá – el señor Brown había entrado al salón hablando tan alto que todos los estudiantes voltearan a avernos.

-Si, claro señor Brown.

La clase al parecer tomaba su curso habitual, hasta que una media hora después una explosión la interrumpió completamente.

-Que demonios…chicos quédense en su lugar por favor, voy a ver que sucede- el maestro salió corriendo del aula.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Dicen que la explosión fue en el laboratorio de química.

-¿Hay algún herido?

Las preguntas de mis compañeros comenzaron a rondar en mi cabeza, "el laboratorio"… ¡Marie Alice Cullen! Esa pequeña duendecillo algo hizo…

-Bella, Bella, Bella reacciona- de pronto alguien comenzó a moverme el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, llevo casi 10 minutos llamándote mujer comenzabas a asustarme, ya hasta había pensado subirte a mi hombro y salir corriendo como en las películas.

-Ah gracias supongo, vamos entonces…

Caminamos, corrijo _corrimos_ para dirigirnos a la salida, los bomberos estaban a punto de llegar y como siempre el autobús ya estaba en el lugar de siempre.

-Nos vemos luego Edward.

-Adiós Bella.

Voltee a verlo mientras suspiraba _"el jamás te verá como algo mas Bella, superalo ya"_ por lo que subí al autobús.

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué paso en la escuela?

-Ni idea Kathy al parecer alguien incendio el laboratorio.

-Esos chicos de hoy… tú boleto señorita.

-Gracias.

Camine hacia el ultimo lugar del bus, uno que raramente utilizaban, bueno al menos sabían que "Bella la chica invisible" lo ocupaba. Pegue mi cabeza al cristal cerrando los ojos, de pronto sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no supe ni quien era y me encerré en mi mundo…

-7+1+3+5+4+1= 21…

-¿Qué cantidad tienes tú Bella?

-¿Perdón… pero que haces tu aquí? ¿No se supone que venias con Jasper?

-Pues se supone que venia con él, pero el muy maldito me cambió…

-¿Jasper cambio a su marido Edward Cullen? Jejeje se puede saber ¿por quien?

-Por mi querida hermana… ¿tu sabias algo cierto? Los vi hablando durante mi entrenamiento de basketball.

-Algo, pero no imagine que Jasper fuera tan rápido…

Al fin tenia una platica decente con Edward y para mi desgracia el bus estaba a punto de llegar a su casa.

-¿Y entonces Bella…?

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Qué numero?

-¿De que hablas Edward?- le pregunte totalmente perdida de lo que decía.

-¿Que numero de boleto te tocó Berlla?

-Ah no sé, no lo revisé…

-Pues cuéntalo sonsa…

-Mmm ya voy, que carácter… 9+2+5+1+1+3=21… -¿21? No puede ser, jamás me había salido ese bendito número y para colmo hoy tenia que aparecer.

-Vaya a mi también, al parecer la suerte nos tocó hoy… bueno Bells creo que sabes lo que significa…

-¿De que rayos hablas Edward?

-Mi boleto es 21 y el tuyo también…así que ya sabes ¡quiero cobrarlo!

-Pero…-no tuve tiempo de decir algo mas, los labios de Edward se estamparon a los míos, tan suaves, deliciosos, perfectos.

-Creo que esta es mi parada de autobús, nos vemos luego Bella- dicho esto me guiñó un ojo y me dio la sonrisa torcida más sexy del mundo…

-¡Dios Edward Cullen me había besado! Al parecer mi día no apestaba tanto como yo creía…

* * *

-¿Qué tanto miras amor?- de pronto esa voz mi saco de mis pensamientos.

-Esto ¿lo recuerdas?- le dije señalando un pequeño papel ya de un color amarillento.

-Claro que si, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Gracias a él estamos tú y yo juntos, nuestro primer beso fue por este pedazo de boleto.

-¿Edward en verdad lo recuerdas?

-Claro que si tontita, ese día era pésimo para ti, y gracias a este bombón que esta frente a ti, cambio totalmente.

-Te amo cariño, gracias por subir a ese autobús Cullen.

-Mejor agradezcámosle a tu cuñada Alice el haberse ido con Jasper en el carro, solo así tome el bus y te bese por primera ves.

-Te amo señor Cullen.

-Yo también te amo señora Cullen.

**Fin**

* * *

El 21 es un juego que se hace sumando todos los números del boleto del bus, a decir verdad solo una vez lo jugué pero no recibí un beso del niño que quería. :C lastima por eso.

Espero que les guste este one-shot.

¿Merezco algún review?

Besitos MeL.


End file.
